Software testing is becoming increasingly important. Owners, operators, and users of computer software expect and demand high standards of reliability. If a software system experiences failures, data integrity can be affected (e.g., data can be lost or corrupted).
There are many well-known approaches and available software tools for performing software testing during the development of a software application. During various phases of testing, a series of test cases may be generated by a tester or developer, and executed using a particular software testing tool to test various functionalities of the of software application under test. For example, in order to test different functions related to a software application, different test cases may be generated and executed to test the different functions of the software application.
Software applications range in complexity. However, whether the software application is a mobile application or a more complex enterprise business application, the software application may be tested using one or more software testing tools. Also, many test cases may be created by the software developers for particular software testing tools to test various functionalities of the software application.